Fall of Korus
The Fall of Korus, was what the Oltanians thought would be the killing blow to the Republic cause without our shipyards we cannot defend ourselves no more. However we always managed to strike back -A quick description of the Fall of Korus The Fall of Korus, or to what say Secession of Korus was an early war event that took place in the beginning years of the First Galactic War, it resulted in the forced secession of Korus and its sector from the Galactic Republic. The Republic Shipyards The Republic along with several private investors, called Korus their center of Operations, in respect to the Koruscian's need of basic supplies in exchange for ships, made the planet their center of attention and most defended. The Koruscians fearing that the Oltanians were going to attack them after getting word of the attack on the Capital City of the Republic, took up arms and formed their own defense force called the Korus Defense Force a conglomerate group of forces that was to defend Korus incase of the Oltanian Attack. In respect to the Koruscians, the Republic also deployed the Republic Second Fleet to help defend the planet and its shipyards to add more defense to the planet, however despite much efforts to prevent the attack, the Oltanians were going to take Korus without a battle... The Battle over Water After months preparing for the battle up ahead. Sirens from deepspace indicated that the Oltanians were now entering the system. The Republic and KDF prepared only to see the sheer size of the Oltanian Armada. The Oltanians sending in their fighters first soon came face to face with the KDF's elite fighters. Soon the space above Korus was ablazed with lasers and bolts of energy as the fighters battled, soon entered the Warships, Cruisers and Corvettes, before long the battle over Korus commenced. The entire shipyards were ablazed with fighters attacking other fighters, corvettes flying through blockades, warships attacking other warships, it was a massive battle as these forces battled it out. The KDF's utilizing the Republic's Experimental Warships soon helped out the Republic Second Fleet to stop the Oltanian assualt, warships including Ion-ships, to Plasma Cruisers to even highly experimental Cyroships. The KDF along with the Second Fleet put up the valiant efforts to stop the Oltanians, however... the efforts will soon fail. Eventually the battle soon turned in favor of the Oltanians, who sheer size of the armada proved in favor of them. The Republic Second Fleet after seeing that the smaller corvettes were just distractions letting the Warcruisers pound them, the Oltanians soon got the upper hand against the Republic and soon the KDF's. The Oltanians weren't going to give up Korus this time, they were charging full strength into the Capture of Korus, making sure this water world and its productions were going into its favor. Till finally the KDF's and the Republic Second Flee retreated into Hyperspace, leaving the shipyards defeneless. Seceding After seeing the KDF's and the Republic giving up, the Koruscian Government was forced into a predicament. Not wanting to face genocide or destruction. The Oltanians gave the Koruscians a choice, surrender and secede or be destroyed. The government being forced into this, accepted secession from the Republic. The Oltanians pleased at this soon put the Koruscians to work to start producing Warships for the Armada.